Generally, power output by transformers and motors is maximized by increasing the frequency of signals applied to such devices. Typically, increasing the frequency of a signal is accomplished using a circuit which doubles the frequency of an alternating input signal. Additionally, such a circuit may also be used to convert a direct current input signal into a periodically varying output signal.
Several prior art circuits exist and some circuits of interest are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 3,044,044 Lee 7/62 3,668,489 Erdman 6/72 3,593,156 Jordan 7/71 4,028,612 Orlando 7/77 4,377,842 Cambier 3/83 ______________________________________
However, conventional frequency-doubling circuits generally are complicated and minimally effective. The output signals created by these circuits typically contain undesirable DC components which, when applied to transformers and motors, minimize power output by these devices.
A need exists for providing a simple electrical circuit which increases the frequency of an alternating input signal or converts a direct current input signal into a periodically varying output signal. Moreover, the circuit should implement common electrical components so that it can be easily manufactured on an integrated chip and the circuit should minimize DC components of the increased frequency output signal for maximizing power output by transformers and motors.